


Andy's Story

by AwatereJones



Series: Zombie Apocalypse Series [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Side Story, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So now we know how Kathy got to Outpost, how the hell did Andy get to that moment in the sewers where he met up with our intrepid men? Frankly, I am as curious as you.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Martha Jones/Mickey Smith
Series: Zombie Apocalypse Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/328603
Comments: 53
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Andy was bored as he swung in his chair at his desk, his uniform wrinkled and he knew with certainty that he would not be able to wear it again tomorrow. He would need to dump this in the laundry bag as soon as he leaves the showers to head home. Damn, he needed to check if the other uniform was still in his locker.

He stretched and yawned, looking over as someone took a call and looked confused for a moment, then looked directly as Andy and waved the phone mouthing 'Torchwood' at him. Andy sighed as he accepted the phone "What now Gwen?"

"Andy?"

"Ianto mate?" Andy was surprised and he stood a little straighter as he heard the family low voice of a friend "Sorry there, thought it was Gwen on one of her…"

"Bad things are happening. I need you to get the hell out of the city and find somewhere to hide for a while" Ianto said sternly "I don't fully get what is happening but the main word being bandied about is Zombie … I don't know. All I know is that we are getting out of Dodge ourselves. This is bigger than us, just… just go."

Andy didn't like the tone of Ianto's voice and heard the Captain in the background talking to someone else. When he looked up he saw Swanson heading for the doors with a determined look. Right.

Andy swept down to the car park where he saw Swanson again, this time with some of her team heading for the large SWAT vehicle and for a moment he considered going after her but then he knew he was not on her team and if things got tight… well. He just didn't want to be expendable and he didn't know them well enough.

Not really.

Instead he clambered into a patrol car and took off, out into the late afternoon as the world seemed to keep turning. People with shopping in their arms, some on cell phones talking to someone else brainless and even a few dog walkers hurrying home before the heavens open up on them.

Andy thought briefly of London and his family there… well … what was left. Since most are dead or banged up or abroad. Or simply old. Nah. Gran was gone, the others were old pricks. The risk, the risk of whatever this was seems too bad and instead of thinking too hard he simply headed home on autopilot where he stood in the high rise apartment and looked around aimlessly. What the hell was he going to do?

Finishing a double shit like that was not his idea of a good night in. He considered and pulled out the phone, calling Ianto's private number he used for emergencies but the phone didn't work. Overloaded. Huh. Right. First things to go … communications. Right? If this is a spooky do. Ianto said one night on this very sofa while a bit sozzled "Ya know Pandy. If aliens invade they will knock out the phones and the TV. No way to communicate then!"

"Must be an invasion" Andy said to himself in the darkened space, too scared to turn his lights on in case it gave away his position to the aliens or whatever. Gotta be. He decided to test that theory by turning on the telly and boy… oh boy. What the fuck!

Andy sat with his mouth open and an open bottle of vodka, watching the world outside turn to custard. It was both awesome and terrifying in a way he could not describe. Nope. He could only watch.

.

.

.

.

.

He woke to silence.

The TV screen was snow. Flickering like it was trying to reconnect then failing.

The world seemed to have worn down its batteries and Andy woke with a start, a loud snore maybe? He stood and stretched groaning as his head told him he had drunk himself to sleep again. Damn it.

Andy padded to the loo and had a piss while looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, poking out his tongue to see if it was rotting off or that taste was something he might be able to get rid of. Gross. He shook and padded over to wash his hands when the voice in the TV finally broke through the haze.

Andy walked back out to stare at the TV with his moth open as he looked at the devastation. Cordons of soldiers with guns firing … and people… eating people? Holy shit. That was not a drunken dream. Shit. IT was not contained. Hadn't blown over like most spooky do things do around here.

Andy scratched his crotch and considered what the hell he was going to do.

First of all … Ianto was right. Get to of Dodge.

Then Andy wondered if the Torchwood Team had left, if not they would be a better team to get on board with than the one he had considered last night.

Right?

Surely they would not have left already.

He checked the time and saw it was well after ten I the morning. "Fuck!"

Andy rushed to get dressed and gather some things together.

Then he was heading to the Hub.


	2. still some denial there I think

Within an hour he was threading his way through the city, heading for the quay as his heart pounded in his chest. He had given up on the car after the first weird roadblock… made weirder by no soldiers or civilians … or Heddlu … the place was deserted. So far he had not encountered anyone but the weird noises and the feeling he was being watched did not help the hangover thrumming through his entire body like some sort of symphony of pain.

He didn't know why he had grabbed his stab vest but he felt safer with it. Did feel weird not wearing his lid though, the hat still on the passenger seat of the car. Seriously… didn't know why he was in uniform at all. He was now glad of the vest as a woman sized him from around the store doorway he was currently huddling in, thrusting him back against the side of the building as she snarled in his face.

"Madam, please!" he squeaked with horror. She answered by thrashing against him and trying to bite his face as he squealed and did the only thing he could, he shoved her away had and she flew back to hit the ground.

"Oh god, so sorry, here, let me…" he went to reach out to help her up, then to his horror she simply sprang up to attack him again. He cried out hoarsely then slid along the wall, kicking at her and another pair of hands grabbed him from the doorway he was almost to. Relief sprang momentarily until he felt breath on his neck and he squealed again, dropping instinctively to his knees so that the two …things… slammed into one another instead, clutching and clawing until they somehow understood they were both dead meat already, then looking down to where he had been.

Andy had crawled from between their legs and was now running across the cobbles to the waterway walk, his heart thrashing in his chest like it was a monster as well. He skidded down the embankment not bothering to find steps down and began to pound along the quay. The moored boats seemed to mock him, what few were left. Seems like some had escaped that way and as he reached the side door that looked out over the docks he glanced back, whimpering as he saw not only the two attackers but three more joining the fun, tumbling haphazardly down the embankment like clowns in a circus act that forgot their silly clothing to land in a heap at the bottom.

He didn't have time ot watch then get up.

He spun to the door and punched in the code he knew by heart. IT had been his best mate's locker code at school. Where he hid some of his stuff as when they raided lockers as no one dared touched his mate's. Not with his reputation for nutting people who touched his shit.

The door opened and Andy rushed in, slamming it and leaning against it as bodies slammed against it making horrible noises. Fingernails grazing on the metal. Snarling like wild animals. Andy sobbed, stepping away to in back at the door with wide shocky eyes. Finally it subsided and Andy slumped back against the far wall, spent and totally bereft as no one had greeted him. No one was here, were they? Ianto had been true to his word, he had got out of here. Andy knew he had to think clearly. Food. Think. Run.

Andy took a deep breath and let it out as he whispered softly "Good one Jonesey. You run you got thing."

.

.

.

.

Andy sat with the mouthful of food form the kitchen, swinging in the swivel chair as he looked around at the huge base he had only been allowed in late at night with Ianto leading the way in that freaky stealth mode of his.

He knew they were not here. Knew they would not be. Ianto had told him so many times that if the shit hit the fan he would run for the hills and never look back. He had encouraged Andy to have a plan, have a go-bag and several routes out of the city. At first he had thought him a little nuts but as time went on … well. He was right, wasn't he. Shit was flying everywhere with great abandon.

After he finished the can of sweet corn he rose from the empty shell of the Hub and walked up to the level he knew had vehicles. There sitting to one side was Ianto's car. He had hoped. He checked and saw the keys in the ignition, sighing softly with gratitude once more that his mate had thought of someone else, even if just being hopeful. He popped the trunk and looked inside, seeing some supplies and bedding… food… what the fuck. Andy looked at the space next to the vehicle and saw more food just stacked there like it was for the taking. Holy shit. He stood for a while with honest to goodness shock. It was a mother load. Ianto's car was a nice reliable Rover. Capable of going off road as a four-wheel drive and shit. You know, Andy knew Ianto's dream car was an Austin Martin and that sometimes he bemoaned having a 'reliable family sedan' but he also knew that the back seat would fit a shit lad of this food and stuff he needed to get by just now.

London.

First stop had to be London if only to make sure his family were gone. The thought of one of his cousins stuck in the estate high-rise or something … really not worth thinking about. He would have to check. Have to know they were gone before he could in all good faith abandon the life he once knew. Now sober and straight, he knew his thought of letting them all suffer their fates was not fair. After all … did he want to do this alone? He needed someone else, a team. Motivation. He did not want to go to London, didn't want to see what he knew deep down would be only sorrow but… without someone else to guide him, to protect and maybe … maybe to connect with… Andy wondered if he should just stay here and rot. Lots of food. Owen has porn somewhere, right?

He also knew Ianto would scold him for this.

But it had a full tank of gas.

Time to boogie.


	3. knocking?

It was like driving through a movie set. He had once ya know. Gwen's fault. Took a wrong turn into the chaos and shit at her demanding. Man did they get dragged over the coals for that. Of course… he came out the bad one as she sat weeping and lying her arse off that she hadn't noticed the signs.

Funnily enough … it had been in this area too. Huh. Then he was on the open road, relief seeping from his very pores as the … god. Need a name for them. Meaters? Nah, sounds to much like a horror movie. Oh no. wait. It is a horror movie. Andy started to snigger at himself and then released he was loosing it, clearing his throat. He made it to the outskirts of London and slammed on the brakes, gaping as the world burned in front of him. What the actual fuck. Meaters rampaged about and he knew with finality that his people were gone.

Everything was gone.

Andy returned to the Hub.

Why not.

Where else is there this safe?

Andy parked in the same spot he had found the vehicle, then walked to the Hub and sat once more in the swivel chair, letting the tears come as he now wondered if he was the last one left alive. Was this it?

Andy walked to the back of the Hub and found the stairs that went up to Jack's office. He had always wanted to go in there, knew he would have known if someone had touched his stuff so never did. Ianto always watched him like a hawk. Now, here was the perfect time. Andy sat in Jack's chair. Found the bottle of good malt in the drawer and proceeded to get unbothered.

After a while he noticed the hatch behind the desk and that consequentially led to the discovery of Jack's bunker. A bed had never looked so sweet. Andy was asleep by dawn.

.

.

.

Andy was too scared to go down to the other levels. He knew about what Ianto kept down there and although part of him worried about things trapped, the other side of him reasoned that Ianto would not have left anything down there trapped. _So … don't bother scaring the shit out of yourself looking … If you really want to scare yourself, just go for a leisurely walk across the Plass for that._

Andy laughed out loud at himself, then cringed as the echo seemed to mock him.

He found the Playstation hand controllers in Owen's desk and after hunting around found the console. Then the large screen in the meeting room became a really good place to do some crazy first person shooting of bad guys. Ironically he had zombie games and Andy found this ever so amusing.

He was currently on the morning of the third day…. _Yeah. I think it's three._

He had pushed the table and chairs to the far end of the room and filed the area in front of the telly with cushions from various sofas and stuff, like a huge childish mess of softness. Several cans of soda are ready to go, the empty cans thrown against the wall under the telly. Food was also piled up and the toilet across the small hallway means he doesn't even have to travel downstairs for a while. A packet of jammy dodgers is currently meeting their doom as he hums and checks if any cola is left.

Then he hears it.

Tapping.

What the fuck… oh god. Has one got in?

Andy raced downstairs to check, terrified. Nothing there. It was coming from speakers and then he heard a terrified voice calling out "Jack! Jack Harkness!"

A screen near him flickered to life and he could see the front door to the tourist office. Andy said to himself "Must be motion activated" as someone else came into view looking behind them and shouting something. A child in their arms…. A child. "Huh."

Yeah, so he was talking to himself already. Look. He did before this all happened OK? He's not nuts. Well … not more nuts.

Andy then suddenly realized what he was doing and ran up the stairs with a gun in his hand, opening the door to let them in, people falling in with open horror their faces, a pram with a little kid in it… what the hell. A kid? Wait.

There was someone down in the alleyway and he stepped out, opening fire on the Meaters as another one fell. He could see the legs thrashing of the first one down … a man. A woman was screaming a high pitched wail and a hand snatched his spare gun from his hip. He looked with shock at the handsome woman beside him as she levelled the weapon and to his horror shot the woman, not the meaters.

Then they were inside and the door was slammed shut, everyone panting as they looked around.

Then one of the men started to cry, falling to his knees to gather… fuck. Another kid. To gather a small kid who was hysterical into his arms.

"Dorothy. That… that was my brother's wife out there that that… this is my brother. Leo. His baby daughter there in the pram is Amber and the little boy there he is cuddling is Georgie. This is my mum Francine with little Coral and my Dad Clive. My mum's neighbour Cliff and… his dog." The woman finished.

"And you?" Andy asked.

"Oh. Martha. Martha Jones" she relied, holding out her hand.

He accepted it with confusion "Ianto never said he had family that ws… ah… black. I ah…"

"NO" she started to laugh, her face transforming into something so pretty as she waved a hand at him "Ianto and I are not related. You know, you are not the first to sat that. Oh god. No. Same last name. Yeah. Only met him a couple of times through UNIT. No. I am connected to the Captain."

Andy nodded.

Good enough.

After all … it was someone to talk to. Someone real… hey eight someones with five of them grownups.

Hopefully someone with a plan because he was fresh out.

Coca Cola almost gone too.


	4. let's get organized

Martha was in charge. Andy was relived to let her be as she walked around and looked at things, fiddled with things and generally praised him for packing the car so well. Well …ta. He was glad he hadn't hunted out the porn yet, ya know? Not that he stood a chance here. Not with a goddess like this but… man. The embarrassment at porn being scattered about would have really put a dampener on their first meeting I think.

The brother, Leo, seemed in shock still. He clutched the little boy to him with open sorrow, the little toddler and the one in the pram now in the arms of the grandmother…ah … Frankie? Francine. Right. The grandfather Clive was a huge man with a gentle way about him that Andy liked. Nice people.

"Come on" Martha said to him, leading him back up to the car pool. She pointed to Ianto's car, "That is a good solid car. Great impact beams, sold chassis. Great for the long haul. We will need that. We also need one of these SUVs but they don't have keys. I don't…"

Andy had walked over to the little metal box o a pillar and opened it, waving his hands like a game show beauty to show the keys all on their hooks with the number plate for each vehicle carefully printed on a sicker above the hook for the right keys. She found herself grinning at him for his playfulness.

"Ianto was always organized" he said happily.

"Brilliant." She snorted, looking at the keys and the vehicles. "Let's pick one and see … there."

She hooked some keys next to a little note that said 'x2 fuel cell' and walked to the SUV, opened the back to look in. Full of stuff. "Wow. Must be for an extrication of some sort. Right, let's try a few more until we find one empty."

"Why not just empty this one out?" Andy asked mindlessly as he poked about "They will all have shit in them for alien hunting."

She turned to look at him and smiled. Logical.

"Ianto will have them all fuelled up, any not clean on this side of the area are likely to be returnees. Knowing Ianto they will be for cleaning and refuelling. All those this side that are all shiny will all have full tanks I bet. Also … he always kept a spare hand gun under the passenger seat. Maybe we need to check all the vehicles. The more guns the merrier. Those Meaters are not going to lessen any. Anything that can be used against them is good."

"Meaters. That what you are calling the Zombies?" she asked.

"Yeah. Zombies sound so … stupid. Even if true it's too .. real." He shivered "Meaters makes it more like some sort of video game that I am simply in with 3D goggles on or something. Can kid myself that I am still going to be OK."

Martha nodded and leaned back against the side of the SUV, rubbing at her face "We are all tired. All done in. I think we sleep, settle for the day or so. Give ourselves time to breathe before we go out there into… that."

"I went to London" he blurted out "It was on fire. Came back."

She nodded "Came for there. Yeah not all burning but…. Yeah. Gone."

"Is your brother going to be OK?" Andy asked as they started to take keys for others vehicles, now intending to poke through them all.

"I think so. They were childhood sweethearts so … I don't know if he will shake this off but he has kids to focus on. Right?" she nodded as she opened a door and leaned in, making a noise as she realized too late it was on the dirty side. God, it reeked. Whatever they had been playing with, it had been bad.

She closed the door not even wanting to dig around for the gun, walking to the 'clean' side like Andy had suggested. Should have listened there. God. Ew.

"You Ok?"

"That one reeks."

Andy walked over and to her amusement wrote in the dried mud on the bonnet of the vehicle REEKS" and then bowed to her with a flourish. "There ya go mi' Lady. We shall not be caught again by such beastly traps"

She found herself giggling and it was such a shock. In the middle of madness he was playing and it was so … she wished the Doctor was here. Her face collapsing at the sudden realization that he wasn't. This mad fool reminding her of him for moment and she started to cry.

Andy rushed to her, pulling her behind the vehicle so anyone coming into the parking area would not see her losing control for a moment.

That action.

That one simple thing was so sweet that she cried for real.

She needed that.

.

.

.

"So … not bad" Clive said as he looked over the small arsenal of weapons laid on the blanket in the middle of the vehicle bay. They had found not only the guns under the seats but some vehicles had big guns too. Andy had dragged all the guns in blankets over to the middle of the garage and was swaggering about talking in a weird voice that he supposed might have considered like a western movie star telling them they would ride at dawn.

The mood seemed lighter as Francine scolded him, telling him the ammo belts around his neck would chafe and he needed a shave.

Andy stopped swaggering and rubbed his face feeling the several days of growth there. "Yeah, you're right Mama Francine."

He went to shave as Francine looked to make a meal, surprisingly pleased that he had called her that.

They did seem a little family now.


	5. a plan

"Right, I will take Ianto's brum. Clive, you and Francine will go in the big SUV with Leo and the kids. Cliff, you take the other SUV with Ralf the Dog. Tht way, if we get separated, have to drive like lunatics, then we are sort of in our family groups until we meet up again" Andy said as he looked again at the three identical maps laid out on the counter of the tourist centre. Outside something thumped on the door but they were not scared of it anymore. Blast doors … can't get in.

"Martha?" Leo asked his sister "you going with Cliff or us?"

"Andy" she said calmly "Ianto's car will be the first vehicle, the kids in the middle and Cliff behind. That way if there is trouble we come on it first. The smaller vehicle will go faster, get through gaps and widen them if necessary without having to keep the kids waiting too long, or scare them if we encounter trouble. We keep in touch via the radios"

"What sort of trouble to do you expect missy?" Cliff asked with interest.

"Not just Meaters out there" she said as she pointed to the door "We have to assume some humans too, not all willing to play nice and most definitely wanting whatever we have to help their own survival."

"And if we meet anyone?" Francine asked.

"We help them as best we can, at as little risk as possible to us" Andy answered for her "The kids come first. Gotta be that way. The middle SUV is to be protected at all costs. Clive I want you driving, Francine in back with the kids, Leo shotgun. Literally, at least to full loaded at all times. Martha and I will be armed and ready to boogie too. The extra food and supplies in Cliff's SUV are not only for us but also stuff for Doggo. We might need a day to regroup so every vehicle will have supplies to last their occupants a few days."

"You trust these maps?" Clive asked.

"Yeah. Me and Ianto used to go these routes on our early rock climbing treks in our late teens, early twenties. Before Lisa came along. His girlfriend he lost in the Canary Warf thing. She didn't like rocks, preferred hiking to climbing. Some good country out this way." Andy pointed with his finger "Not a lot of people so … less Meaters too, right? Stands to reason they are where the meat is. Sorry, I mean…"

"No. you're right" Clive agreed "Less population, less chance of those things. We get somewhere we can hunker down. This can't last long. America will stop in, help. Right? France? Any word from them?"

"Last time I checked the radio waves, it was all bad Dad." Martha sighed as she leaned back from the counter and stretched "Look … we have to go. They are only getting deeper out there. They have nowhere else to be and although they will not find a way in … eventually we need a way out and each day it gets tighter."

"Can we block out the back windows? So the kids can't see?" Clive asked, the one asleep in his arms oblivious as the other two plated nearby with Owen's discarded toys in the floor.

"Yeah, good idea. Not only for us looking out but anyone looking in. Why the SUVs we chose have blackened out windows from the outside… we will put something over them inside too." Andy nodded "Too much scary out there for us grownups, they don't have to live that too. Hopefully we get far enough away that… well … it won't matter."

"No one is coming to help us are they" Cliff suddenly blurted out "This is the end of the world"

"No, just… a change of it. Like … a reset or something" Andy felt sorry for the man who looked totally bereft. "Come on. A few days and we will be out of this, the sounds of that lot out there are making us all a little tightly wound. We need space… freedom. Fresh air. OK? It's Ok. We are all frazzled mate."

Cliff looked at him with thankfulness and nodded patting his thigh so the dog would rise and follow him for the room. As people moved about Martha sighed and leaned in close to Andy. "He came to the back door, was the one who told us something ws wrong out there. His daughter had rung on the phone from her friend's house where she was having a teen sleepover. He listened to her die on that phone. His wife dead three years ago form a car accident. All he had was her... and her dog there. I tried to call the Doctor, got nothing. Freaked out as this is bad, really bad. We ran. Tom is a guy I knew from medical school, he found me ransacking the ER and asked me what the hell I was doing as he had not even known it was happening out there past the OR, decided to come with"

"Damn, I lot got caught like that, this happening over night." Andy nodded.

"We met up with Leo and his family … then … London got worse. Mama wanted out, Dad agreed. We headed out and drove tough chaos, burning buildings and the group was fired on more than once. The car was overloaded, we were crammed in like sardines and it finally gave up the ghost so we started to walk" she stopped and sighed.

"How did you get through Cardiff?" he asked.

"The sewers would you believe? Cliff was a municipal worker and knew the underground tunnels around this place so … we went that way." She shrugged "Then came here. I knew they would be gone but… the Doctor said if there was ever trouble to come here to the Captain. He would know what to do, or at least how to protect me. Like he knew something was coming and just.. dumped me in it and flew off!"

"A flying Doctor?"

She looked at him and he snorted softly then admitted he knew which one she meant. He had met him briefly one night in Bute Park in the darkness running with Ianto, mad man in a box right?

She smiled softly, liking him even more.


	6. out in the open

_So we headed out t first light of that morning, recognizing that the Meaters seem to be disorientated most at that time. Maybe the light change? I don't know… early dusk doesn't deter them but for some reason … Leo reasoned that maybe since this happened so quickly, mostly an overnight thing that maybe there is a moment of clarity at first light before they revert back to Meaters._

_Everyone is calling thee that now, I feel strangely pleased with myself for that. Don't get me wrong, not like I cured cancer of helped birth a baby but… I don't get listened to much. Well … didn't. times change, we have to as well right?_

_There were some Meaters along the way but we kept moving. I know Ianto will forgive the dents in the car. He left it behind with the keys … I think he knew he would never see it again. Not a priority. I see his thinking and it's working for me too. I know at some stage I have to address the terrible loss and sorrow but right now, focusing on the job keeps me motivated, as much that drive to get the job done always has in life. Ianto once told me 'Panda, keep looking to the light. Move in that direction and the darkness can never swallow you whole' mind, he was a bit pissed. Me too, but … well. New Years Eve so we were all pretty sloshed. Ya know… Ianto still had style, even pissed off his gourd he still had this… way about him. No one dared piss him off and those few dicks that tried anything at the nightclubs would end up on their arses with him doing that snarl thing of his I always called his 'Inner Wolf.'_

_Sitting here, thinking about the days before this, the times, the people. I have to stop this now. The kids are finishing their picnic and we have to load up._

.

.

.

.

Andy closed the diary and rose, reaching for the baby who was gurgling softly and he deftly changed it while telling himself they needed some supplies soon or they would all be in the shit… literally. Only one bag of nappies does not do the job here. He must have said it out loud to himself in that usual 'talk to myself so I remember' thing because Leo answered.

"I know, been thinking the same thing mate. There's a village ahead, gonna check it out. See if they have grocers. Somewhere we can get some food and supplies or something. We can't pack the kid's nappy with bloody wet wipes." Leo sighed, ribbing his face. Andy sat back and remembered that this man has just lost his wife, reaching out to pat his knee in companionable silence.

"So … I see the next junction is a left" Clive said as he pulled the map out of his pocket to peruse it "The village… I see. An hour? Gotta refuel there too."

"Has a petrol station, it will have supplies too. Let's hope the people there are friendly" Andy rose and brushed off his trousers as he added to himself that clothes were a good idea too. Time to ditch the duds. He might still be Heddlu but other than the stab vest and utility belt, he didn't have much use for the thin nylon uniform. Some nice breathable cotton or something.

"What are you thinking?" Francine asked him as she prepared to join Cliff in his car, the 'family wagon' too child orientated noise wise and too cramped even with both back seats set out … it may seat seven but … not with these kids and their mess.

"That breathable cotton trumps nylon and synthetic crap any day" he said as he smiled down at her and she laughed softly at him for the strange, yet honest reply.

"You know .. you are terribly honest Andrew" she giggled.

"Can't help it. Me Gran was a lie detector the likes you've never seen. Have you brushed your teeth Have you done your hair? Are you undies clean on? Telling ya… deadly!" he winked and she laughed softly as she shook her head, starting got pack things up as the children ran around the rocky siding they had pulled into.

"What's that noise?" Cliff asked as he turned slowly to look down the road.

"Vehicles!" Andy barked, "Everyone, into ours. NOW! Kids, out of sight. Girls … you too. Clive, in the driver's seat, shotgun beside you NOW!"

Maybe it was the authorative bark in his voice or the fact he seemed a bit panicked as he unholstered his sidearm, but they all did as they were told, heading to the vehicles and Martha stood next to Andy by their car as everyone else locked their doors and hunkered down.

Andy made a sudden realization and as they came over the rise he ripped off the Heddlu stab vest and flicked it under the car, leaving the plain sweat stained white shirt on top. He then moved to lean against the car, his arms crossed over the roof so they could not see the regulation pants. Martha looked at him with surprise, then nodded taking the lead. Andy was right … not everyone would like authority figures right now.


	7. friend or foe?

"Hi there" the woman called out the driver's side of the old beat up bus "Where did you lot come from?"

"Cardiff" Martha answered truthfully "Heading to family property up the ways. The rest of our people are waiting for us."

"Really? We didn't' see anyone up there" the woman turned to look back down the road they had just come along.

"Oh, a few more turns and a long back road. It's a little holiday place. A hunting cabin really. Just for a short stop to get our breath before heading on to Scotland"

"Scotland?" the woman laughed "good luck with that. Last I heard the borders were shut. I am heading to London. Got people there."

"London's gone" Martha shook her head sadly "Burning when I last saw it in my rear view."

The woman seemed do think then snorted "Yeah right. Nah. Good try. You're one of those. No, thanks anyway."

Martha blinked with confusion as Andy finally spoke "One of what?"

"The conspiracists" the woman called back with her arm still on the edge of the window "The ones who say this is some sort of manmade virus that will wipe us all out. Its bullshit ya know. We know for a fact it is. This is a natural thing that will run it's course like small pox, cholera and malaria. In a few months it will be gone. We don't listen to the propaganda on the radio, we know it's to keep up out of the cities where they are hiding something!"

Andy gaped as Martha bristled "I am a Doctor and I can tell you, they did not just go away. This is not like those either. This… whatever it is…"

"Think what you like. Hey, I am not here to push my world on you, or you to push yours on mine. Lets agree to disagree but in a few months when the newspapers release the facts, remember this day when I tell you this is just nature's way of shaking off the fleas." The woman laughed "Have a good one."

With a grind of gears the old bus took off and Martha stepped into the road to watch it leave with total incredulity.

"See that?" Andy called out as he straightened up from the car "End of the world and she has to check the dope plants."

"Come on … everyone is entitled to their delusion" Martha scolded, then laughed along with him as they agreed that she was both bizarre and totally wrong. "Just check the nonexistent news papers!"

Now more than ever, they knew this was not going to be easy.

.

.

..

It was an hour later. After the next turn that they came to the village and were not surprised to find a barricade.

Martha and Andy looked at one another and she stepped out. Female, pretty and less of a threat while he stayed in the car, quietly radioing the others to come slowly. Then she can to his window and tapped on it "They will let us in. Let us stay overnight, but don't want us to stay longer. Apparently they are patched into the UNIT band and are hearing too much."

"Shit" Andy sighed, following her as she walked though the opened barricades, the other two vehicles arriving to follow them into the main street of the village.

"Hi, I am the Mayor of this village. Call me Bob. Everyone does" the man standing there in an old t-shirt said as he held his hand out in greeting, taking in Andy's uniform "Heddlu?"

"Was" Andy sighed, "Like everyone… just a survivor now."

"Still … you might have some skills. We will talk later" the man tapped his nose in a weird way that had Andy looking twice before shrugging as it was just weird. Right now, with the world going to shit, we can all be a little weird I guess.

They were directed to a house that they were told had absent owners. The Mayor explained "Went to the big smoke for some baby christening or something. Not come back so …we are commandeering it. Big enough for you all. Ah… you have kids?"

"Thanks" Andy said appreciatively as they started to unpack and finally the kids were revealed, the entire place changing tempo and mood as they saw children. This is when Andy first realized he hadn't seen any kids, looking around furtively as they met ore people, then he drew Martha aside telling her it was to discuss sleeping armaments.

"I don't like this place" he said as soon he closed the door to the bathroom "Did you notice hey don't have kids?"

"What?"

"Where are the kids? I saw one woman with a baby in her arms… no little ones running about. Where the hell are the kids? I don't like the feel of this. We stay one night then in the morning we bugger off!" he hissed.

Martha considered and then nodded "I will ask around, look around and we will talk after the evening meal. They might be hiding them out of fear? Keeping them quarantined or something?"

"Agreed" Andy nodded, and then added "Who is cooking? We eat what they offer? What if it's drugged or poisoned or something. Am I being too paranoid?"

Martha looked at him and shook her head "Jesus. Paranoid much?"

"Just saying." Andy shrugged "And another thing. Mama Francine. I don't want her wandering about alone, or you for that matter. One of us men with you at all times."

Now Martha was clearly gaping at him "WHAT?"

"The men are all armed, did you not notice?" he frowned.

No. She hadn't.

Clearly his Heddlu training was coming in handy.


	8. getting out of Dodge... again

They did come with food, telling them the stores were all closed so they couldn't 'shop' until tomorrow. This did not make them feel any more welcome and as Andy took off for a quick scout around Martha sat back to talk to one of the villagers about the lack of kids. She was so damned tired, hadn't slept since it all kicked off bar a few hours here and there. She really needed a good solid night's sleep and she was starting to despair of that ever happening. She had hoped that here they might have a safe haven but clearly… this was not a happening thing.

Andy came back and told her that he had found an old man putting goats away for the night who confirmed that the kids had all gone from the local school into London for a field trip. All were gone. They also didn't let any others travelling in. They had let them in because Martha had confirmed that they had kids with them.

"What do you make if it?" she asked him as they sat at the little table in the house.

"I take it that they have no kids. Want kids and we appear to have some" Andy said after pondering the issue "only reason why we were allowed in. Thy could see the other vehicle coming behind us, deduced we might be a family and were prepared to take the risk when Martha said the word 'baby' when saying there were others behind us . I vote that we do NOT eat the food they offered, use our supplies. I also suggest we repack the vehicles as quietly as we can and at first light we fuck the hell off."

"I agree. I don't like this. We are welcome… but not. They don't want to share resources but are probably going to try to talk us into living here" Martha nodded "The one who brought the food, she started to tell me about another house so we can split up a bit. Made it sound like it was a done deal, we were staying."

"Let me guess … Leo and the kids?"

"Yeah. Exactly. She wanted to hold the baby the entire time, seems a little off. We will talk to the others but I think we stuck to the 'passing through to meet family' story." Martha finally said and they went to talk to the others. She had a bad feeling and was comforted to know Andy felt it too. It was not just her being sensitive due to fatigue.

.

.

.

.

"I thought you were unpacking, not packing" a voice said, making Andy swung back to see a man standing there, his hand on the butt of his sidearm, eyeballing Andy in open warning.

Andy played dumb, he can do that well ya know "Oh, no. I got the wrong bags out. The kids need different ones. Who would have thought you need so much for kids. I just grabbed the nearest ones. No. They needed others. Now they have the right ones I am putting these out of the way. Apparently there is another house somewhere so… they will have to move everything or something in a few days."

The man visibly relaxed nodding as he agreed "A nice place on the other side of town. Yeah, you will have to move their stuff."

"Yeah" Andy made a show of huffing "God. Kids, eh? So much washing too … they go through so many clothes. Or maybe I am just a pig."

The man laughed and moved away as Andy let his breath out slowly and Martha stepped out of the doorway she had been hiding in "He was going to draw on you."

"I know. They really want us to stay" Andy nodded "I think we all need to talk about some strategies and such, this cannot be a thing."

"Agreed"

.

.

.

.

"Right. So … if any one of us feels uncomfortable in a setting where we cannot speak freely we call Andy David. It's his surname, Davison so we will remember that. If anyone asked we can say it's a family thing, calling him that because of his surname but it will help us all be aware that there is something someone sees or feels. Right now, I think we need to go." Martha had the floor and Andy felt quite happy to let her do whatever she felt best.

Sort of felt nice to be the codename too.

"OK. How do we leave?" Cliff asked "What if they decide they don't want us to go?"

"Then … we still go but with less politeness" Clive said softly "These kids… let's get them out of here."

"The food…" Cliff sighed "Fuel. I guess. Fuel?"

Andy tapped the pencil he had in his hand, looking the map "The next town is a fair way… I don't think the car will make it but the SUVs will. I suggest we drive until the fuel light come on, then one of the SUVs tows it. I don't wanna leave it, it's a good forward vehicle."

"Agreed" Clive nodded, then looked to Cliff who agreed as well, his own SUV capable of that as the weight was not as much.

First light was near, the night time frogs fading as they started the vehicles and drove as quietly as they could out through the back street. It felt horrible sneaking out but the yell of anger as they fled and the gunshots told them they got out in time, just. Even if they did not take anything from the village, just what they had brought with them, they still felt like they were terrible people.

But in the end … they had to think like that now.

Anyone could be a threat.


	9. finally a call connects

"Right … its deserted" Cliff called out as his dog came loping back to him with the panting glee of a dog that had been cooped up in the car too long.

"You guys wait here" Andy demanded striding to the service station's door and entering the store interior. No power, must not have a backup generator. The place was silent, semi-darkness and wayyyy to creepy. But he did a quick sweep and then motioned to them "Fuel up and pack up."

As they entered he added "I did not open any doors to the back, just in case. Let's all respect the fact someone might be hiding back there and let them keep their spot. We take what we can carry, fuel up the vehicles and some of these spare petrel cans here for sale… get the hell out."

"Feels creepy without any lights" Leo shuddered and Andy nodded "Exactly."

Martha got to the Cell phone stand and quickly assembled a phone, popping in a sim-card and battery pack, holding her breath as she rang someone. It didn't go though and she sighed, then tried another number. She hoped that some cell towers were still active. Some places still had power. Right?

To her shock there was ringing, then a click of answer. "Tish?"

Francine froze as Martha spoke to her younger sister, still alive and terribly scared. "Where are you?"

"God, that… shit. That's two days away" Martha said as she started to panic and Andy calmly reached out and took the phone.

"Hi there… Tish is it? This is Office Davison of the Cardiff Heddlu. Which town are you in? Right. Ok. The roads are blocked… yeah. Rail isn't though. Listen … I travelled that line before and if you can get onto the tracks, they will take you to the same place we are heading… we should meet up there within a day or so. There will not be any trains on the tracks because I know the emergency protocol is for them all to return to the main stations in town … should be a clear run bar anything on the tracks at road intersections. You got a good four wheel drive that can take the punishment of the track line?"

Martha gaped as Andy gave directions and calmly assured the young lady on the other end that he would see her therein two days at the outside and for her to stay strong. He handed the phone to Francine who gushed over her 'baby' and told her to listen to what the nice officer had said, and not to speed.

"Train lines" Martha said as she drew him to one side "Why the hell did you not mention this before as an option for travelling?"

"Didn't think of it" Andy shrugged "You are not the only one that's tired here … neither did you, to be fair."

"Yeah but… not a train kinda … hey. They are all at the stations … could they run still run?" she asked after a while.

Andy looked out the window she was pointing out of and saw a little station down the road and there sat a train and several covered bed wagons.

"OK ... this is a branch line. Split off from the main line so … we will need the maps but it means less likely to meet none else" Andy agreed pulling handfuls of maps off the shelf as he spoke "Also … we need to find a loading busy to get the vehicles on those flat beds. We need them still … no idea when or where the line might stop. A truck on the tracks stuffs thing pretty good"

"Dad used to run trains in his teens, was his first job cleaning" Martha told him with glee "He knows the lines, I bet he knows how to get to Tish."

"Well … let's go find out."

.

.

.

Clive did know, they spent an hour getting the vehicles stowed away and then another twelve hours moving a speed along the line, Andy finally feeling able to sleep. God, this was hard work, having a family. He had no idea it would be so damned hard. Or they would come to mean so much to him so quickly

He just hoped he wouldn't let them down.

* * *


	10. when it all goes to shit the depth varies

Andy woke to the jolt of the brakes, sitting up to look around blearily. He was surprised to find Martha asleep next to him and he shook her gently, and then found himself yelping as she seized him in a headlock before remembering where she was.

"Sorry" she said shakily, as she rubbed her face "Don't usually wake up with someone."

"Me neither" Andy replied as he stood and stretched, "But I wasn't about to complain."

She smiled, then looked out the window "are we close?"

They headed to the front engine and found everyone else there yes. They were close. Entering the little village they hoped Tosh was in.

"THERE! THE YELLOW RANGE ROVER!" Francine yelled as she jumped up and down on the spot "There… she said it's yellow. What are the odds there are two in the entire feckin world?"

"Mama Francine" Andy gasped theatrically "Potty mouth!"

She blinked, and then laughed as she shoved at him and he blushed. Then Martha warned "Incoming Meaters!"

A pack of them, like it was some sort of military platoon rushed towards them and Andy swore as he struggled to get off the train, firing as he landed awkwardly, grunting as he staggered to regain his feet still firing.

Martha and Clive followed him as the train finally stopped and they ran for the Range Rover, then Andy noticed Martha peeling off and sighed. Right. The clothing store. People were banging onto the glass inside of the store, waving at them from within.

Martha hit the glass and started to cry with relief, shouting "Stay there. We will clean them out!"

It was almost half an our before they felt it was safe for them to all come out, the man that had come from around the side of the building to join in the carnage was now standing by Martha talking and by the time Andy caught on to the fact he was hitting on her, she was already laughing and returning his attention.

Great.

Right.

Upgraded.

He felt the punch in his gut as Martha shone for this… Mickey dude. Andy had never been the jealous type and right now, at the end of all things, did it really matter? He knew he didn't stand a chance… never had. I mean, she never gave any indication of even being remotely interested in him as anything other than a friend and now someone has come along all buff and dreadlocked… he's relegated to the friend zone. Where he permanently lives.

Fuck!

Andy left them celebrating the coming together of the family and walked morosely back to the train to sit and ponder their next move. He knew he should be happy for them all, at least someone was happy right? But … well. Good old Andy. Right? Good dependable scapegoat and Master Tosser.

"Right" Cliff said as he settled next to Andy.

"There are more Meaters out here somewhere… this town is too big for that few. I think come dusk more will appear, for some reason they come back home" Andy pointed out "So … we do a quick pillage and more on. Even if we sleep on the train in the middle of nowhere, it's safer than in a village or city."

"I agree. I will tell the others" the man patted Andy on the shoulder and Andy wondered if he knew the reasons for Andy's silent pondering. Probably not. Everyone was immune to Andy's feelings, always been that way. Why should it change just because it's the end of the world.

"Not like I would get the girl in any movie" he muttered to himself as he rose and started to wander towards a shoe store "look at me. I would be fodder in the opening credits."

"Hi, I'm Brian" a young man fell into step beside Andy "You with them? How'd ya mange that?"

"Why? Cause I'm white?"

"Nah. Because …well. You don't seem like one of them"

Andy was not sure how to answer that so he decided not to say anything at all. Tosser. Coming over here to rub his nose in it, he should fuck off back to the others and enjoy their little celebration. Andy needed boots, walking along the aisles until he found a pair he liked, grabbing two shoe boxes in the right size and turning to leave only to find Brian still there sneering, now blocking his way.

The man snarled at Andy "because… you know. You look like the first one. You know. Go into the house and check it for bitey things frit. Drive the car along the bridge that might collapse arts. That kinda guy. Expendable."

Andy felt the flush of anger and dropped everything, swinging for the little prick and the man had the good grace to yell with shock as Andy hit him square on the jaw like Ianto had taught him back at school when the school bully managed to get him alone in the loo.

Felt dammed good then and felt damned good now.

Andy stormed out of the store leaving the little prick rolling on the floor whinging about his jaw.


	11. looking at the way forward

They were eating in companionable silence as Clive and Mickey went over the train schedules in order to try and work out the time it would take to get to a little town outside….

"I know that place" Andy finally said as he looked up from his food for the first time since sitting down "We can't go there. Aliens there that are likely immune and hiding or at least well fortified."

"Aliens" Cliff snorted, "Are ya mad?"

"What kind?" Martha asked as she leaned in and Andy leaned back, now onto her and her wily womanly ways. He looked at his food again and shrugged, not sure if he should just leave. He did what he promised, got them to safety right?

"Well?" Mickey asked next "Don't tell me they are bloody Nostrovites or something."

"No. Ianto said they were Drammel somethings. Shape Shifters that hibernate and stuff. Warned me that they sometimes eat a person to two in the winter months. We are coming up to that time and … well. They are one of those listed on the Torchwood watch list. And Ianto said they stank like pig pens too" Andy placed his plate down, thinking of Ianto now made him sad. He would never see him again either.

He had no friends left. Would he fit in here? Or was he better to leave before they dump him? Could he stand to be around Brian any more knowing that he was looking at him like that? Andy hated confrontation. Were the others thinking the same thing?

"Are you alright love?" Francine asked, seeing the indecision on his face and Andy shook his head stepping done from the elevated area for dinning.

"Gonna check the windows and stuff" he said thickly heading off to find somewhere quiet.

"What's wrong with him?" Mickey asked with a frown, looking around the table as people shrugged. Brian looked down at his food and said nothing.

It was Cliff that went after him.

"Oi, you OK there lad?" he asked as he settled next to the man who was sitting in the dark carriage at the back of the train.

"Just need some quiet to think" Andy replied.

"So it's not the fact that fit young buck has nicked your bird then?"

Andy snorted softly "Don't' be silly. She was never MY bird mate. Nah. I was just a bit of a distraction for her, just someone to be nice to as long as I could help. Now… now she's set. I did what I promised and … well. I'm just along for the ride like. Ya know? Mates. Friends. Nah. I will travel for a little longer then maybe split off. Go be a hermit somewhere up in the hills. Get me own dog!"

"Well… not for nothing but I thought I saw her check you out a few times" Cliff pointed at Andy as he leaned in "You might be best to stay and fight for her."

"That's the problem mate. I ain't got much fight left and what I do have is best thrown at those Meaters out there" Andy huffed, reaching down to fiddle with the edge of the seat he was sitting on "truthfully … I became a plod so people would see me. Really see me. They still don't' but… but they saw the uniform and I wasn't invisible when I wore it. Now…it's not working anymore and I am best to cut my losses ere and move on. I don't think I am as needed or welcome all of a sudden. Maybe… maybe I am a spare wheel like Brian pointed out."

"Think about it longer. At least until we get to here we are going. We don't know the others like we know you, let's try to stick together a bit longer. Then decide, yeah?" Cliff asked, then turned to see Tish in the doorway watching them. She was so young, sort of like a sweet doe looking for somewhere graze with or something. So dainty. "Hey sweetie"

"Hey" she said as she walked over to sit opposite Andy "Everything OK?"

"PC here thinks he might be looking in another direction to us. His destiny is on a different road. Or track or whatever" Cliff grunted. "I think someone is needling him, someone at the table with a bruised jaw?"

"Going already? Only just met you. My sister said you were one of the main players here" Tish canted her head as she stared at him, the silence starting to feel like pulling taffy.

Finally Andy said sullenly "I will stick about until you sure all settled somewhat. Then look at my options for moving on."

"Deal!"

.

.

.

.

Martha was sitting with her mother going over the supplies they had taken from the village and what they might still need, watching Andy as he stalked along the train's interior like a caged animal. She looked over at her sister to find Tosh watching him as well, but her face showed a strange sorrow.

"Hey" Martha hissed as she settled next to her sister, still watching Andy pacing back and forth fiddling with his cuffs. "What's he doing?"

"Deciding whether to leave us or not. Brian's bruise on his jaw came from him I think. Something happened between them." Tish answered "I think he's gonna take off. Feels like he's not needed now, a little … touchy. More than enough people to watch over the kids, to get where we need to be and he will just be an extra person for no reason. Though really … I think he has a crush on you and sees the way you and Mickey are. Sees he doesn't stand a chance so is bowing out gracefully before he winds up face down in the mud as you two walk away hand in hand or something."

"Oh god. Really?" Martha groaned rolling her eyes as she rose to follow Andy outside the train. Andy was walking around the train checking under it and around the clear grassy area.

"Andy?" she called out but he didn't answer, instead getting back up onto the roof of the train further up and leaving her standing there with a strange feeling in her gut.

She didn't want him to go.


	12. I can share

They were travelling, the day bright as the rain overnight seemed to wash everything clean. For a moment, you might kid yourself you were on an adventure.

Andy sat on the roof of the carriage, the morning too nice to sour by watching Mickey sniff around Martha while Brian leered at him with that know-it-all look on his face. He sighed and let himself fall back on the warm metal of the roof, the clouds moving so slowly overhead and apart from the random tree branch flicking into view momentarily, Andy could almost feel a comfort in the motion of the train rocking back and forth as he pretended to be the only one left on earth.

Ianto used to call it his Fugue Stage. Used to really piss off the teachers in class when he would focus on something no one else could see and sit quite happily for the period. Long stakeouts with Gwen meant this skill was a must. Tuning her out as he pondered the reason why milk comes from cows and now from sheep. I mean … sheep have milk right? Why not have sheep's milk cheese and such. Or do they already? Ianto would know.

Martha crouched on the back of the carriage, looking at the blondish red hair moving in the breeze as Andy lay with his eyes unfocused, watching the clouds. The shirt today was not a regulation Heddlu one, but a soft white one he had pilfered from a store before they left. The Stab Vet was till there though. Like a security blanket. Or maybe so he didn't leave anything behind. He seemed to have everything with him all the time apart from the go-bag always packed by the exit door.

She knew he was chewing over whether to stay or leave them.

Mickey climbed up to see where she was and looked past her at the skinny streak and frowned, trying to work out the dynamics here. Clearly there was nothing sexual between them but if he ws stepping out with another man's woman he would have hoped someone would say so. No one did, he assumed she was available. She sure as hell gave that impression yet here we are … a weird love triangle. Mickey then decided to get to know this guy, maybe they could all get along. If their relationship was purely platonic then … well … room for them all right?

By the time Andy sat up and looked back to find Martha sitting Zen-like behind him, Mickey was well gone back inside to play with the kids.

.

.

.

.

Clive tooted the horn and everyone sat up blearily from the afternoon naps, Andy up top instantly leaping to his feet to run the length of the train for the engine, cursing as he saw the truck on the line ahead. A large truck clearly overloaded with pilfered stuff had bellied itself and there ws no way he would get that bitch sifted. Not since the wheels had popped from the idiot trying to move it by revving the guts out of it. Too big to empty out to try anyway, would take them all day.

"Alright, we can pull the siding off the truck to make ramps to get the vehicles off the train" Andy called out as he started to clamber down and Mickey ran ahead, agreeing with the idea. They soon had the blow torches out cutting the metal truck sidings off then Martha pulled around the welding gear to attach the ramps.

"You know … that was a god idea" Mickey said to Andy as he clapped him on the shoulder "Good one Andy."

"Yeah well … you would have thought of it sooner or later" Andy muttered pulling away and Mickey sighed as he watched him leave. He knew it would take time but man... he was a prickly little one. Then he saw the real reason Andy had fled, Brian coming towards them both with a look that meant a mouthful of ugly was coming.

"Brian! Just the man. Get that motorbike off and we will fire it up, see how she runs" Mickey yelled out as he turned to help with the vehicles.

"I don't' know how to ride a bloody motorbike, what do you take me for!" Brian bit.

"I don't know what to take you for, might rather leave ya if I'm honest" Mickey said with a cheeky grin like it was only a joke but Brian's face changed as Mickey held his gaze before turning away.

Somehow, Mickey had decided.

The Andy bloke meant something to this family, a family that had welcomed him in and clearly he should be fucking grateful. Besides. The Andy bloke clearly had some brains as he clambered up and started the bike up while it was still on the train's carriage and then simply jumped if off through the air like Evil fucking Knievel while the others laughed.

Mickey waited until Andy turned off the bike and got off before approaching "Good work."

"Like bikes. Had a few in me time, not that good around London because no bastard checks their mirrors any more but in Cardiff I like to let rip" Andy said as he patted the motorbike's seat "This was well cared for."

"Ta. It's mine" Mickey smiled "But I don't mind you riding it, since you know how to treat her right."

Andy snorted and nodded, Mickey hoping this was the first step towards a friendship.

He was actually starting to really like him.


	13. not an essential worker!

They travelled to the nearby village that was small and seemingly deserted. it seemed a strange bitter sweet moment as they stood reading the notice board outside the little church informing them that all residents had travelled to the next township that was larger and more able to accommodate them for the few days that this 'hysteria' would take to calm down.

"Well … it's been … what. A week since this was posted? None came back?" Francine asked stepping back to look around with interest, listening to the sound of a distant dog barking.

"Let's just take a break here, look for somewhere we can all hunker down tonight and have a rest" Clive suggested, everyone nodding as Mama Francine started towards the local pub.

"Come on … bet that has bedrooms upstairs and a lovely big walk in freezer. Even if the power went off, we might have some meat still" she called over her shoulder and everyone agreed, some moving vehicles to the carport outside as Martha and Mickey scanned the area again, careful to call out now and then in case there was a frightened resident still there.

Andy walked to a nearby house that looked to have a large back yard and as he had hoped, he found a few chickens enjoying the garden's wares. Gotta love country villages. He grinned as he stalked one, catching it easily and breaking its neck with a quick jerk. He turned to find Cliff behind him with the same idea, two more chickens following in quick succession.

Andy then caught a fourth but did not kill it, tucking it under his arm as he looked around at the remaining few birds, then he said to Cliff "Hey … go find a box or something can ya. If we turn that horse float there into a cage with nest boxes in the back … we can have eggs wherever we go."

Cliff looked a the horse float and agreed, it would go behind an SUV no problem and clearly had room for not only the chickens but maybe even a shelf half way up for supplies over top of the birds. "Good idea, I'll check garden sheds for stuff too."

Andy turned to find Brian watching him, his glare not the least bit friendly as he watched Cliff return with a large box, the chicken going in, another following. Cliff pretended not to see the glaring twat, patting Andy on the shoulder "I'll be right back with some stuff I saw."

Andy nodded, walking to the float to open it and look around it as he imagined putting in the bracings for a second level for supplies that would sit over a chicken coop. It could work. He sighed after a while and without turning around he said "If you want to be useful instead of a prick, you could check inside this house. A swing set over there, some toys scattered about. Would be huge brownie points if you can find some toys for those kids of ours."

"Fuck off. They're not my bloody kids" he spat angrily, and then added "But I guess they are the closest you will come to having any you tepid little… ergh"

Andy spun to see why the man had made such awkward noise and found himself watching Mickey fucking Smith give Brian Twatface Erickson a good pasting. Right there in the main street, others stopping their work to watch as Mickey dragged the man to his feet and hit him again, sending him into the fence as he roared "ALL OUR KIDS! OURRRRRR KIDS YOU FUCKER!"

Andy felt weirdly torn now. Was Mickey defending him? Or the kid remark. He decided probably the later and simply ignored the thing crawling away on all fours while spitting out blood from his loose teeth. He instead said to Mickey calmly "We are gonna turn the horse float into a chicken coop with the top half storage."

"Yeah? Chickens?" Mickey replied just as calmly "Where?"

Soon Francine was crowing as the three healthy fat chickens were being plucked and Mickey found himself enjoying the banter as he helped Cliff and Andy build the chicken coop slash supply trailer.

Martha had watched the strange interaction and chose a moment when everyone was busy again, searching out Brian who was sitting in the graveyard behind the church still licking his wounds. She stood for a moment or two then asked "Do you prefer it here? With the dead? Because if you keep needling us you will be left here. To live or die… your choice. Leave Andy alone. He's done nothing to you, except prove he is a better man. Now Mickey is angry with you too … what next? You want to turn everyone against you one by one? You know the remark about my brother's kids really was not smart. You not only pissed off those of us who love them, you annoyed those who do not even know them but are giving their attention to those kids. You need to make up your mind, because if it comes to a choice between you or Andy … we will vote you off this island so feckin fast you will not have time to extinguish your torch! You hear me?"

She stormed off as he leaned back and sighed. The Survivor reference not lost on him.

For the island he was currently about to be voted off of was surrounded by man-sharks.


	14. paddling away

"You didn't have to, ya know" Andy said quietly as Mickey and he washed up for the evening meal.

"Have to what?"

"Defend me. I know you were feeling out Brian for me, you don't have to" Andy expanded on the comment, then shrugged as he reached for a hand towel to dry his hands and face.

"I wasn't defending you. I was defending us" Mickey stopped scrubbing his whiskery face to straighten up and look hard at Andy, and then accepted a towel as he continued "All of us need to be one family. Think of each other member as our nearest and dearest or we are fucked. It's not about forging alliances or clicks. Right now we all need to be paddling in the same boat, in the same direction."

"Up shit creek without a paddle?" Andy asked then couldn't help but snigger softly as Mickey threw the balled up towel at him.

"Ah.. maybe more like … life is but a dream?" Mickey screwed his face up and Andy just laughed at him more.

Come on mate. You met the Doctor right? You know life is more than a dream, it's a psychedelic trip with no hope of some marijuana to even it all out" Andy shook his head and Mickey grinned as he decided he really liked this guy. He was kinda funny. He saw why she liked him.

They entered the dining room which had been the main pub with the leaner tabled all pushed together to form a weird table. Andy was amused to find the bar towels neatly folded as napkins, watching as Clive calmly shook one out and placed on his knee like it ws not a big deal.

Andy looked around and saw that this was their future now. The world had changed. Etiquette went out the window, politeness was a weird thing and nothing was out of bounds. He felt a sadness as he knew that they would never go back to the way it was before.

"What are you thinking about love?" Francine asked as she patted his arm gently, seeing his inaction.

"There will never be airplanes. There will never be Double Decker busses stopping at bus stops and a quick route to the library. The street vendor with chestnuts in winter and ice-creams in summer. It's all gone. We have to find a new normal." Andy softly admitted "I feel a strange melancholy. Sad but… accepting of it. This is it, the day before the next day. We have to keep moving to the next day, fighting for each of those to come. If only so that one day… one day we will sit like this and know we did a good job. It was worth it."

"Look at those little ones enjoying their chicken sandwiches done the end of the table. You got those chickens we are eating, found the veggie patch for the new potatoes we have too. Today's work was worth it to us." She encouraged like a good mama "tomorrow who knows. Tomorrow it might be someone else's chance to provide. Or fail. That's life."

"And as long as there is life, there is hope" Andy smiled back, patting her hand with his own "it's OK Mama. Just tired I think. Tonight we might actually get some sleep. If the rosters are set for the night watch."

"Tomorrow we will finish loading that horse float, get some extra fuel tanks sorted and get out of here" Clive said around his mouthful as his wife scolded.

"actually… let's wait a few days. Who knows what's down the road Dad" Martha spoke up "Maybe a day or two just having a good pilfer about and relaxing. No Meaters … maybe we are gonna be lucky."

"I wonder about the next place" Leo added "this larger village they ran to. What if that place is better? They might be safe there… we might be safe there too."

"Worth a look" Cliff agreed as he flicked some chicken he had pulled off a leg to his dog. Watching the animal eagerly chomp on the flesh. "Who knows, we might have home there."

"A few days Rest and recuperation. Sounds good … give us a chance to look for more vehicles or parts maybe? If we have one horse float… maybe something the other SUV can pull too? The Jeep?" Mickey agreed "Maybe just a couple of us scout out the next village where everyone went, save fuel in case we have to turn back at a roadblock or something?"

"Like fucking gypsies" Brian muttered into his food "Let's all get horses and pull the fucking things while we talk in 'Pikey' too."

Andy stopped chewing to look over at him and he leaned in "What was that?"

Brian looked up, alarmed that Andy had heard him and shrugged "nothing."

"You don't have to ya know" Mickey said as he leaned back, letting his arm rest on the back of Martha's chair, the other behind Andy's "You can always fuck of in the other direction to us. Or stay here when we leave. If we are all such a drag!"

Brian looked horrified at the thought and shook his head, looking down at his plate again and Leo watched his sisters share a look he knew well.

Brian was not in the good books.


	15. oh god

Martha felt a home on the back of the motorbike, Mickey in front with his helmet swapped for a bandana. Andy had found another bike and was now riding it alone to meet up with them and with a wave back to everyone they took off down the lane towards where they hoped they would find another camp.

Andy felt weird going with them, like he was in the way or that weird friend on a date with a couple. Then they came to the first roadblock and he forgot all about his teenage angsty bullshit. It was deserted, but also not complete. They could fit through and they slowed then ditched the bikes to walk the last half mile to the village entrance, a lovely old gateway and the barrier here was manned this time.

"Hi!" Martha called out, waving out as they came to the turned over trailers that have clearly been iced for hay bailing or something stock related.

"where did you lot come from?" came a voice.

"Well … Cardiff and London. We've been on the rod for a long time, decided to get out when it all went a bit naff" Mickey joined in the conversation "Everyone went a bit mental on it."

Finally a man stepped out from behind the barrier to look at them "I am Pastor Tim. Welcome. Is it just the three of you? Are you feeling ill? Havre any brain eating tendencies?"

He said the last part like it ws a huge joke and Martha stood confused but it, as did Mickey but Andy was fast in his reply "Nah. Only feel like shaking some heads until their tiny brains rattle."

"So it's still going on" Pastor Tim sighed, shaking his head "Mass Hysteria. Madness. Next thing ya know they will say aliens exist too. Zombies. How thick do they think we are. This is clearly a blatant attempt to undermine the banks. Right now, while everyone is hysterical and shooting their neighbors for having the flu and sneezing or something … the banks have frozen all our money and when this is all over and half the population is dead either by friendly fire or the government crews sent in under the cover of darkness to clear out towns … they will keep that money. You wait and see! Terrorists. Government Funded Terrorists."

Mickey closed his mouth and blinked slowly, Martha stepping forward to add "And not one single one of them will come out of their safe little bunker until it's over too."

Pastor Tim pointed at her and grinned "Good. You know about those too?"

"Yes. Direct lines to other world leaders, all sitting back with about a year's worth of food ready to wait us out" Martha agreed.

"We were talking about that" Andy stepped closer to Martha and took the man's focus off Mickey who ws still silent "Mickey here things it's something manmade. Released to create this madness, like some sort of drug in the air or something."

"sounds about right" Pastor Tim sniffed "Gave a sermon on that just two days ago. Come… you must be hungry."

"Blessings" Andy said with a soft bow "We appreciate the kindness of strangers in a land of evil."

"God is always with you" Pastor Tim smiled.

"The only light in the darkness" Mickey finally said, catching on as he smiled and they entered the village, looking around with interest.

"You have power?" Andy asked as they walked along, people calling out welcome.

"Yes, a waterwheel down at the river. Enough for street lights and the hall kitchen is gas. We all eat tighter. Good for evening prayer."

"Of course. A time to stand beside your brother and sister" Andy nodded thoughtfully "This looks like a great setup. I commend you all for your steadfast commitment to the Word."

"Yes. And in a few months this will all be over, we will still stand. Not like it can take any longer than … say. Are you wed?" he suddenly stopped walking to turn to the three like a snake striking it's prey.

"Yes" Martha said quickly, also having noted the large amount of womenfolk, hardly any men.

"Ah. Some of our menfolk went to check the neighboring villages, never returned. I think they were caught by Government Sweepers and taken to holding camps for the duration of this madness. Only … we have many unwed women and … well … if this is going to be longer … if one of you men are looking to .."

"No. They are both mine" Martha said sternly "Polly."

Andy tired not to blink as Mickey threw an arm over Martha's shoulder. "Yeah. Been a poly threesome for about… two? Two years Andy Pandy?"

"Well… 28 months so … just over" Andy deadpanned "you did miss the wedding anniversary remember? Caught flack for that all week."

"Yeah but … come on. You know how I am with dates." Mickey sighed rolling his eyes "Takes two of us to control this mad filly once she's off on an adventure."

"Well … er…."

"For the betterment of mankind … like you said. Will be half the population gone. This way we have double the chance of her falling in and providing the new life" Andy smiled as he threw his arm around her too, overlapping Mickey's.

"But you two men…"

"No! No, the bible states that a man loves his wife… no. We both love her … our friendship is… brotherly." Andy assured the Pastor who looked a little confused and slightly perturbed.

The three stood in silent agreement that as soon as they could … they were out of here. Something felt …. Off.

Dangerous.


	16. in and out

"OK … why?" Andy hissed once they were all alone in the bathroom washing up for lunch.

"We are not morally clean enough to stay now. They can't try to take one of you way or entice you to stay. They will be polite and 'charitable' but happy to see us go and unlikely to follow us. We are not of their elk and we've made that clear without being too rude" Martha replied.

"God Botherers." Mickey agreed "you see … they would have you and me married off, wanting babies popped out. They would also want Martha in the kitchen or something … their belief in going old school to combat this. They don't believe it's real. Even with Meters about … they don't think it's real. They are not gonna make it and we do NOT want to be here when a swarm of those things heads into town for some 'takeaways' do we?"

"My main concern is them wanting to marry one of us off to reproduce. If they believe it's not real… all a hoax… why worry about procreation?" Andy hissed as Martha stood back to think it over. Andy was right. Something else was going on here and she didn't like it.

"I think we need to get out of here. Also… let's not do this anymore. I would rather we avoid people from now on" Mickey said as he turned to Martha. "They either want to eat us or induct us."

"Unless…" she said slowly "There is a UNIT stronghold a day or so from this village. I remember passing through this place on the way to the bunkers. Maybe we are safe there?"

"UNIT" Andy spluttered "Christ. I would rather have Torchwood to those twats. May as well be the Canadian Mounted Police for the good they will be right now!"

"It's better than this place" Martha argued.

"Yeah well … best you behave wife! Least I get a better offer" Mickey poked at her "See the way that Livy was looking at me?"

"Oh god, come on. Not even with her teeth in!" Andy shuddered and Mickey laughed.

"You know … sticking together … the tree of us is not a bad idea. We all need one another to get through this and as a team, the three of us are pretty damned good, ya know?" Mickey said as he pated Andy's shoulder "Come on. Let's go play nice with the locos."

.

.

.

.

It was that evening, as they had done before, they slipped out of the village pushing the bikes as they tried not to look too rushed, exiting the gates to stand and take a deep breath.

"Come on, that side road will take us around this place. They will not even know we have doubled back around them and think we went home to our other people" Martha hissed pointing to what looked like a stock track.

"Maybe we should go home to the others" Andy reasoned "They will wonder how we are."

"Nah. I agree with the wife" Mickey grinned in the moonlight "We push the bikes until we are past them, then carry on to the UNIT facility. We can scope it out and get back before morning anyway right?"

"Yeah. In and out. Easy" Martha agreed.

Andy frowned as he looked desperately for some wood to knock on as Martha jinxed them hard.

.

.

.

.

"Well … OK" Mickey said after a moment or two as they stood on the mound of dirt shaped to look like a hill, the column of smoke issuing from a hole in the ground that looked like it was supposed to be a rabbit hole but the metal ring showed it to be something else.

"Well … either someone is barbecuing or …" Andy grimaced "What do ya reckon?"

"I want to see" she said with determination. If only for some of the weapons down there … we might find some things to help us ... Intel at least on the situation right?"

"You asking me?" Andy huffed "Nah. Bugger that."

"I am with Andy on this one love" Mickey nodded as he leaned in to sniff "I know that smell and it ain't incense. It's the same smell as the funeral home ovens."

"You two stay here then, pussies!" she said as she strode to the bikes and got on one, taking off before they could react and Andy sighed as he lifted his arms in despair.

"Damn … spirited that one" Mickey laughed, then turned to him "What now?"

"Well … we follow her and hope she doesn't get us all killed I guess" Andy shrugged, Mickey still laughing as they headed for the other bike, Andy adding "We need a third bike too. This is silly."

They followed Martha down to find her bike … Andy's bike I mean … by the blast doors, the doors cracked open and no sign of her. Clearly she had gone in.

Andy withdrew his sidearm and sighed, then turned to Mickey "Come on. Like a haunted house at Halloween right? That's all it is. A scary haunted house."

"Yeah. Where the ghosts eat you" Mickey shook his head as Andy started to enter the doors ahead of him, swinging the gun.

Both determined to find their mad woman.


	17. a glimpse of hell

They entered to darkness, their eyes adjusting to find that they really might have preferred blindness. Meaters had got in, rampaged and not all bodies in the main entryway were human anymore.

"God" Andy gaped with horror, and then pointed and Mickey followed the direction of his finger to see Martha crouched over a body, removing something. In the half light they could make out the heaving of her shoulders and it gave them both the willies. Haunted house my arse. This was much scarier.

"MARTHA" Andy stage whispered then grimaced at the loudness of it in the silent chamber. She rose and held out a sidearm and walked over to remove the clip showing it still fully loaded.

"They didn't fire on them?" Andy was confused now.

"Not at first anyway. The spray of bullets on the wall over here says in the end they did, suppressing fire as they moved back to try and isolate behind the secondary blast doors. My guess is that the first ones here knew them. Family or friends. Looks like they retain some sort of thought process, familiar things. Like that one we saw mowing the lawn with the Hoover that day… something there still firing randomly. They came here… these poor sods couldn't open fire and … chomp chomp." Andy shrugged, Martha pulling a face at him as Mickey laughed and walked over to rap on the doors, then reach for the handle.

"Wait" Andy said, holding out his hand to hold the door closed and stop the movement "What if those on the other side are… ya … know…."

"Ready to open fire?" Mickey frowned "We knocked."

"No …Ready to fucking eat us!" Andy hissed then looked around and pointed "There. Guard's desk. Let's see if CCTV is still operating in there, see if people are walking around or running."

"That's a solid idea" Mickey said with surprise and admiration.

Andy shrugged "Just basic training. Always look for the easy way. CCTV is brills for keeping you out of the filth if something nasty is going down like a pub brawl or something. Check your exits and stuff."

"Been in a few of those?" Mickey asked as they watched Andy's fingers fly over the keyboard, then pause "What?"

"Asking for a password"

Martha reached over "Try this. It's the standard visitor's pass I always had."

The screen blinked into life and Andy grinned at her, "could kiss ya but I am still mad at ya for taking off!"

Martha stole a kiss, and then moved away with delight as he blushed and looked at the screens. He then said softly "And to your question Mickey me mate. Yeah. Not always in a uniform either. Ianto and I was a couple of little bastards in our late teens … liked riling up the rival footy fans."

"Somehow I can see you being a yobbo" Mickey laughed, then the smile faded as Martha tapped a screen. Someone was running, their white coat fanning out behind them as their arms wind-milled and they slammed into a wall, turning to scream as …. God.

"Right then. We have two options" Andy said sadly "we go in and risk ourselves to maybe save someone if we can get past all of the Meaters already rampaging and those they are creating even as we speak … or we walk away and go back to the people we know we have a chance of defending."

"Shit" Mickey huffed, sitting in the guard's chair and looking at Martha with sorrow. He shrugged to show he was on Andy's side either way.

"I knew some of them. Not… not first manes or high fives but… smile and nod sort of knew them" Martha sank into another seat and placed the gun on the console.

"Right. So … I decide? Right. Let's go find the car park and see if there is a fucking motorbike or something because I am sick of sharing and I don't care how childish that sounds. Then we go home and we cut a LARGE detour around this area." Andy said forcefully, picking up the weapon and firing at the Meater that was crawling up the other side of the console, and then dropping the gun without taking his gaze off Martha "we can't save them all Martha Girl. Sometimes… not everybody lives."

Martha nodded, accepting the gun and sliding it into her pocket as she shakily stood and looked at Mickey, then nodded to him. Andy started yanking open drawers and found another clip of ammo, handing it over before they left that place with the single handgun. None of them wanting to take from the dead.

There was no bloody bike either but… Martha on the back of his bike holding onto him tightly did ease Andy's annoyance somewhat.

But they did need another forward vehicle.

And a proper feckin plan!


	18. Tish thinks Martha is greedy

Late afternoon before they got back to the others and Francine was first to scold while hugging and checking for injuries. Andy let her fuss then walked over to one side, finding Leo who told him there were a few bikes in garages probably. Time to look?

While Martha and Mickey held the floor telling everyone what they had seen, done … Andy told Leo while they broke locks and checked vehicles. Leo listened calmly, then when Andy wss done he asked "And if you had seen a gorup of people still alive on the cameras, trapped in a room …"

"Blazing guns, honour or death… we would have gone in" Andy nodded.

"But you didn't." 

"No. Only that lone poor bastard. Everyone else looked gone." Andy sighed.

"And if there were other survivors they would have tried to get out, signal … be near cameras … I mean … anything else is not logical." Leo argued "so you all made the right decision. Why waste one of you for folly?"

"Yeah, that's what I decided" Andy said then the lock he was working on clicked and they pulled open the side door to the garage, staring in as Andy whooped with glee. A four wheeler that looked like a cross between a motorbike and some sort of space craft. A spider. All Terrain bike.

"We need the key" Leo said then gave a grunt of glee, a second one hiding behind the first. His one slightly smaller and definitely more feminine. They keys were hanging on hooks by the door to the house with the little key rings showing miniature versions of the bikes, so cute and totally crazy but good for them "Looks like a couple liked weekend warrioring?"

"Wow. This is … god. Love it!" Andy grinned "This means Martha can take that one, me this one and if frees up one of the other bikes for you!"

"Yeah. The kids are cool with mum and Dad… Tish is a good girl. Brian … can we have him for a decoy? If we get attacked we can shove him at them and run?" Leo asked, Andy giggling as he shoved at him.

"Come on, let see if they are fuelled up, bet they are" Andy said as he and Leo opened the large barn-like doors to the garage and soon they were driving the Spiders back to the pub where Martha immediately shoved at her brother, yelling "Swapsies!"

"Ya bully" he laughed good naturedly as he gave in to her, as he always had even when they were kids. He really wanted that red Ducati of Andy's anyway.

Andy started feeling better, more optimistic as he not only found himself and Mickey becoming firm friends but strangely they had both started flirting openly with Martha and ya know… maybe it did take two of them to wrangle her in.

Hamburgers.

Andy was relieved that they had not smelt them cooking, the smell of that place would linger for a while and the burgers were done to a T. He groaned as he ate, not caring about the juices trickling down his wrists or all over his face. He did note that he did need to shave again, the whiskers catching way too much run off.

Mickey laughed as he pointed it out as well and Andy grinned at him as he agreed. Tish waited until the men were washing up and went after sister "Hey. What is happening here? Are you playing them off against one another or something?"

"No. I think … well … we've not talked about it except to agree we stick tighter but…I think our joking about bring a poly family might actually be … well. I think we have agreed to be a threesome" she shrugged then lit up as she heard herself "Yeah. They are moth mine. So what. I am greedy, you always say so."

"Oh my god!" Tish laughed as she shoved at her "You wanton woman. Both? I can't have one? God… when will I ever find me a man!"

"Your problem is that you want some Adonis that doesn't exist. The prefect man with dark skin, muscles to die for and a boyish charm yet with a killer temper and perfect shot from a moving vehicle … never gonna find that guy ya know. Actually.. I've not slept with either of them yet. Not like we have had the time" Martha grimaced.

"God, both together might almost be my dream man…. or…"

"God! No! Tish!" Martha laughed "No … maybe they can have turns or… that sounds terrible. More like … I get turns! Yeah. I will choose my bed mate for the evening depending on the night."

Oh my god. A Harem!" Tish giggled, throwing her arm around her sister as they headed back to the evening wind-down for the kids to hear people still up and about while they were falling asleep. Apparently it helped with nightmares.

Also … they didn't realise the adults were keeping guard at the same time.

Martha hoped at same stage they might find somewhere they can all live happily … as families in their own spaces. No way she could have sex anywhere near her parents. Or her brother. Well …anyone.

And she was finding herself wanting to.


	19. stuck in the middle

_So, there we were travelling along with the bikes in the lead, the vehicles and then Leo on the bike at the rear to hide any evidence of us travelling through. We had agreed to this early on before moving out and it was a solid plan. By nightfall we have found ourselves in a little camping spot off the main road that had a toilet block and fire pit great for cooking the sausages for the evening meal._

_It was open though, something that I did not really like but as we can't move any further tonight we are all sleeping in the vehicles, bar those of us on watch. It will be a long cold night. We can't keep doing this, we need a better method of bunking down between safe harbors. Maybe we need to look into a large covered truck like those train carriages … or some of those camper vans or something._

.

.

Andy stopped writing in his book, sitting back to look around the camp. Ianto had told him a long time ago that writing shit down helped clear the mind and refocus. It seems to be working as he read back over the last paragraph and knew some of those flash touristy campers would be better for the long haul.

Clearly villages and large townships were out … this might mean staying more off the main grid. As he sat pondering this Mickey came to sit next to him, huffing as he leaned back on the seat and let the rifle fall between his knees. "I'm buggered."

"Campers" Andy replied "Those posh ones with a cooker, toilet and shower on board, can sleep a family of four or even six. Must be some posh bastards out there."

Mickey rolled his head to stare at him, and then let his brain catch up with the conversation "Yeah? I mean … the most likely spot to hit would be a rental place. The ones still in the yard ready to go. No hidden Meaters inside then, fuelled and clean … shiny."

"Clive drives one, Brian can be useful for something at least … Tish can drive one … Julia can drive one if she is willing to give up that yellow Jeep. Damned thing is not safe anyway. If Meaters attack she doesn't even have doors let alone a roof." Andy reasoned "The other problem is Ben. He's an Alpha, clearly still waiting for an opportunity to break out and prove his muscles somewhere. He is letting Brian do the heavy lifting for now while standing back with the womenfolk but I get the feeling he is waiting a chance."

"You know… I get the same feeling. Since we met up with this lot him and Julia seems to almost not exist. So quietly fitting in and helping out without actually doing much." Mickey frowned "They need to step up or step back."

"And Dan"

"Dan?" Mickey said with confusion, 'What Dan?"

"Sorry. Shit, I am tired too. Said that out loud. The old guy with you lot that had the guns…ah… Twitchel. Brian called him Twitch. I call him Lieutenant Dan in my head because he has a fake leg" Andy sighed running his face and Mickey looked around.

"Who?"

"Over by Clive, poking the fire" Andy pointed and Mickey looked over to see a man that was almost a replica for Clive.

"Shit, I think I thought that was Clive all the time. Doing so much in so many places" Mickey said then started to laugh as he and Andy shoved at one another. "Shit. He came with us? I don't remember him."

Andy went quiet as did Mickey as it dawned on them that he had not been with either group, he had somehow entered the new group as they were preparing to leave on the train that day after meeting up. Finally Mickey asked "You think he was from that town. Hid out and when we arrived and cleared it out he came out to say hi and realised it was safer to just… slip in?"

"Well … part of me wants to ask him and part of me just wants to let the poor sod in. After all … he can shoot!" Andy shrugged "Does it matter how he joined us? Can drive too. Right? Automatic? Only needs one good leg."

Mickey stated to snigger and then started to hiss the 'Convoy' song before chortling "Ten Four Rubber Duckie!"

"Yeah, need some radios for that! Maybe in the next kid's toy store?" Andy giggled along with him. Mickey patted his knee and rose to talk to the new guy, let him know he was welcome and they had noticed him. Andy then sobered as he went over the numbers. Eleven adults, three kids and a dog. God. They would need … three or four campers right? One for Clive and Francine. One for Leo and the kids, maybe Tish with him? Or with her parents? One for Julia and Ben, Dan and maybe Brian if the four of them shared… but he doubts that. Brian might need his own if he gets too much of a prick. Then him with his two … ah … betrothed? He grinned to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" Martha asked as she sat next to him in the spot Mickey had just vacated.

"Thinking. Your Mum and Dad in a camper van. Your bother, his kids and maybe Tish in another one. Julia, Ben, Dan and Brian in another four berth or Brian with his own so no one has to look at him sometimes, leaves us needing one for us. I thought about you, me and Mickey and in my head called us the Betrothed. Sounded funny."

"Sounds like a plan" she said as she clapped at his shoulder. "So … five. Also means if one breaks down we can leave it and still all fit!"

"Mickey's idea" he said even though we both know it wasn't.

Even then … he was starting to move into a comforting space with these two.

He found his niche.

Between the two Ms.


	20. teethy

Dan liked the nickname and preferred it immensely to Twitch. Apparently he had lost his leg in a farming accident as a teenager and that had perked several ears up. He had grown up in the country on a dairy farm, had farming knowledge. Lived off the land? Good. They would need someone with more knowledge than them, all admitting to being city dwellers.

"I like the idea of the campers" Clive said as they finished up breakfast "It will mean going near a main town though, nothing close to a rental place in these backwaters."

"We can't all go" Andy agreed "we estimate needing five campers right? So we need five of us."

"Agreed. I suggest me, Andy, Mickey, Ben and Brian" Martha pointed around the table. "That leaves plenty to care for the kids and protect those of us still here."

Brian looked more than slightly shocked to be included in the list and it did not go unnoticed by Andy who watched him squirm in his seat while clearly trying to think of a way out of it. Finally Andy said "Dan. Maybe you should come instead of Brian. Since you will be driving one for yourself, best you pick one suited to your leg?"

The relief on Brian's face was also not missed, nor was Dan's delight in the suggestion.

"Sounds great… yeah." Dan said happily "Happy to help out and it's great to be able to choose one that is comfortable for me. Not many even think about my leg."

"Your leg?" Tish looked down and her eyes widened "Dan. You only have one leg."

"Hence the Lieutenant Dan reference" Andy said softly making her face palm as she really was not firing on all cylinders without coffee. "Don't worry Tish. We will also look for coffee."

"God, the things we took for granted. I would get up, shower and do my makeup. Then listen to the radio while I get my first cup of coffee, make some rolled oats or toast. Then wander down to the corner newsstand for my daily dose of rubbish" Tish sighed softly "I would give anything now to read of some horse loose in the uptown traffic during the morning school run."

"I know. The world may never go back to what it was" Andy said gently as he reached out to pat her hand "But we still have tomorrow. We can build a new world. For these kids here, we have to try sweetie."

"You are a nice man" she smiled.

"And he's mine" Martha said loudly, stilling the table. Then Martha added "they both are. Mickey and Andy … they are with me."

"You never did share" Tish smiled softly to show she didn't mind, sure her man was still out there somewhere waiting for their paths to cross. She just hoped he was as attentive.

"Look … let's find a phone book. Can't Google can we" Clive interrupted the moment with reality "If we can find an advertisement for the Campers, we will find an address for the yard. Right?"

"Logical" Mickey nodded his agreement as he settled back in his chair "Very tasty scrambled eggs this morning Mama Francine. Thank you."

"Glad you have an appetite for them. Having chickens with us is a boon … we do need more food though" she rose to start packing up the breakfast things, scraping the leftover eggs into the bowl for the dog who was happy to have any leftovers on top of his morning biscuits.

"Wouldn't mind another dog or two either" Cliff added "This fella hates Meaters. Lets me know if any are near. We need some that can shut up and stop barking or they might give away our position but still good enough to buy us some time."

"But then … at the cost to the dogs if they stand their ground or attack the Meaters?" Andy pointed out and Cliff looked horrified at the thought, reaching out to rub his dog's head.

"I have a harness for him in the backpack, never thought… you're right. He might attack a herd of them or something if he thinks we are in danger. I kept him shut away… I've not tested him in the open with them. Shit. I don't' wanna lose my dog."

"When we get where we are going … wherever that is. Maybe when we are settled down we can get us some more, like to patrol the perimeters." Andy said happily as he chewed on a bread roll "Maybe… like a big pack of teethy ones that can rip Meaters apart."

"Really?" Mickey laughed as he threw a roll at Andy then rose, "gotta go spell Leo on watch so he can get these kids sorted to move out."

"Seriously" Andy called after him "Big ones with sharp bloody teeth!"

Mickey's laugher faded as he walked away and Andy turned to the children to add "And good hearts."

"I love doggies" Coral said softly, her little hands scrunching like she might be petting one. "My Granny had one."

"Me too" Andy winked at her, hoping like hell he had enough teeth to protect these kids until then.


	21. i think Leo likes you too

"So … Coral. I am sorry, I automatically assumed she was yours" Andy said to Leo as they walked the outer edge of the camp together "Not the colour you understand… I mean …you all came in and all I heard was Leo's kids."

"She was standing in the middle of the street crying. Her face covered in tears and snot and blood. At first I thought she might be turned but then she held out her arms and … well. We considered looking for her family for like… a millisecond then we kept moving. She was wet through her night diaper… still in her PJs and in bad shape. We all agree she must have run on the first night, maybe her mum or dad took her in their arms… fell somewhere in the street or placed her somewhere to hide her like behind a dumpster thinking she would come back but… well. We know the folly in thinking we can go back anywhere."

"Yeah. Poor little bugger. Still in night-time pull-ups?"

"Yeah. I think she is about three? No way to be sure, she doesn't talk that well, still baby talk and a few words here and there. I have enough nappies for another couple of weeks then… if we don't find more I guess it's a crash course in bedwetting one oh one." Leo grimaced.

"Me brother and me had plastic sheeting under our sheets. Hated it. Made us not want to pee the bed because it made the entire bed wet, nowhere else to go but to run everywhere we laid. Gross. Weird, the things you remember" Andy shook his head at the memory.

"You have a brother?"

"Had. Motorbike took him out when he was crossing the road on the way to school. He was…ah… ten? Me eight. He was holding my hand. If we had been a little faster it would have been me. I was whinging and dragging my feet. If I had dragged more it may have missed him. Me mam took a long time to get over that. She never said that she blamed me but… sometimes she looked at me like… 'why you' ya know? The Heddlu were so kind about it all, that's when I decided to become one when I grew up" Andy smiled as he added "And because Toto always said I would need a gun or something with my puny muscles if I kept picking fights."

"Toto?"

"My friend. We were three along from one other on the estate. Two little tossers. Right little pricks we were, sealing, letting down car tires… setting fire to shit. Yeah. The good old days" Andy sighed wistfully as Leo laughed.

"And you became Heddlu!"

"Yeah. See, most of them knew me. Uniform didn't matter. I could talk to them, warn them too. A lot of weird texts messages about me cat I never owned I can tell you, a lot of raids thwarted and they never knew it was me on the inside" Andy roared with mirth, as did Leo then they both slowed their walk as they sported something in the distance.

"Shit. Three? Is it three?"

"Four, one is crouched low behind the others. Christ, coming fast" Leo turned to run for the others, shouting for them to get packed up and move out, Meaters coming.

Andy stood his ground, the shotgun in his hands snapped shut and his stance sure as he took aim at the lead one, determined to do his duty if it came to it. It took several minutes that seems sooo much longer and the Meaters were now from a few miles away to maybe half a mile and closing fast.

"Panda!"

Andy dropped the muzzle and swung, running for the SUV that roared up for him to clamber into and they took off, the bikes moving ahead with Leo on the one Andy usually had. Andy grinned at the kids who all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Right. My turn. great, I thought I would never get a chance to be in here with you. Ya know… you all look like you are experts at Eye Spy but I have to warn you… I am the master!" Andy declared settling back. "Right. I spy with my little eye something beginning with….S"

"Seat?" a Little voice asked.

"Nope."

"Sky?"

"Awwwww, come on. That's not fair. Let me at least pretend to win a bit" Andy wailed "Damn it. OK. Hard now. I spy with my little eye something beginning with….S"

"Seat" the little voice repeated itself with more determination.

Andy turned to look at the little boy and said softly "Georgie. You're killing me dude."

The kids all giggled as Andy flopped back and wailed that they were picking on him now.

Behind them the Meaters reached the camp and started sniffing around the embers of the fire, the discarded dog bowl with a few scraps in it and the familiar smell of humans. Mickey sat on the bike watching them for a few moments, then turned to follow the others now assured that these things wrre not following them, confused by the scents left behind.

He wondered if they would ever be deep enough into the wilds to be rid of them.


	22. really?

They had been in a little village for a while, enjoying the serenity as they learnt how to farm… causally of course. Brian seemed to have settled down a bit and Andy was currently sitting in a rocking chair watching the children running across a field of long grass, pondering who was on duty as he seemed to be able to see everyone and they were all preoccupied with daily life.

Then he realised no one was watching for Meaters.

Andy leapt to his feet and reached for the rifle by the back door, then started for the perimeter. He was angry, not sure how to react without yelling and shouting like a mental case but really … it's only been what… six months? Seven? God!

Andy was still steaming when he heard footsteps and turned to tell whoever it was that had finally remembered they were supposed to be on duty that he had it. Of course… he found someone he didn't even know standing there looking at him and for a moment he wondered if they were still human. Andy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and believe you me, it was getting long these days.

Finally he sighed "Fuck!"

He raised the gun as the young man started to hiss, low and menacing. Andy waited to see what he was going to do, the voice in the back of his mind whispering that there may be more than one and a gunshot might not be a good idea.

The thwack of the axe as it flew through the air, cleaving the man's skull made Andy jump. Andy tuned to find Mickey standing there with a look of disbelief, the firewood he had dropped to throw the axe around his feet.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Mickey asked with confusion.

"Clearly from an open gate somewhere. Unless they remember how to open one and since they can't turn door knobs… I doubt it" Andy replied with growing anger. Mickey and Andy walked the path left by the man's stomping through the grass.

They found the open gate.

Andy hated being right and he stood with a cold anger now. The footprints leading out. Someone had left for a little wander and left the gate open. They had let this Meater in and… hang on. Andy looked at Mickey as it occurred to both of them that someone was out there in MeatLand.

Great.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked "Go out after whoever wandered off?"

"No, we sweep inside our fences. If one got on, others might have. Our first concern is the safety of the group. Whoever decided to do this… was clearly not thinking of the rest of us were they!" Andy huffed.

"Fair point" Mickey nodded, "I'll go left, you go right. We meet back on the opposite side?"

"Then we spiral in towards home base" Andy nodded "I think we REALLY need walkie-talkies or something to warn of attacks and things. If there were Bitey things here fighting with us now they wouldn't know until the first gunshots."

"Shit. Yeah!" Mickey agreed as he started to take off, letting Andy move away as well. Both men moved quickly, scanning around as they ran. They saw one another and waved, then started to turn toward the homes, now passing one another and running again to meet back at the gated area, by now half way back to the houses.

Clive ran to met them "What's happening? This some sort of exercise?"

"Someone left the gate open. We got a wild one, might be more" Mickey panted, "Come on. Let's check everything at the village. We can rule out the green belt."

They were relieved to find the place clear of the Meaters. Scary to even think about it. God, it was fucking scary. Andy knew he would not find sleep easily tonight, the 'what if' too raw.

They entered the main house and told everyone what had happened, doing a head count.

No one was missing.

"OK … so who opened the gate and went walkies" Mickey demanded. "They can't open gates so who…."

Andy had raised his hand to shush him, and then looked down at their feet. He pointed to the floor and then started to walk from the room. Everyone looked at one another with confusion at his weird exit.

Outside Andy knelt to look under the house into the darkness "Hey… whoever you are. Want come out and get something got eat? We are freaked out about the gate left open but not mad ya know."

Silence, just the creaking of floorboards and the murmur of voices as those inside continued to talk. Andy settled back to wait. After a few minutes a woman slid out to look at him warily, looking around furtively before focusing on him again "Sorry. Did I leave it open?"

"Yeah. But I found it. Only one Meater got in. It's OK. The area is clear" Andy assured her.

"I'm Tess"

.

.

.

.

Just this post today, a friend of the family had a massive heart attack this morning and time is precious today xxx


	23. Andy remembers Ianto's advice

Jess and the other two with her seemed OK.

Once they had all got over the shock of the expert infiltration they all felt a little shitty because Andy was right… they had fallen asleep at the wheel. Someone had managed not only to get in and potentially snatch a child, but Meaters could have taken them all out.

Andy's anger had waned as he watched the terror settle in and Mickey was again praised for being such a good shot. With an axe no less. Martha took a moment or two to talk about security then she also praised 'her men' which made Andy feel better.

Rob and Chantelle were the other two with Jess. They were siblings, all good at getting in and out with stealth and speed. They called them zombies. Openly called the Meaters zombies and it made Andy feel uncomfortable. Yes… we know that is what they are but seriously… we don't have to point it out right?

He went for a walk of the perimeter as his heart still pounded and found Mickey tagging along "Hey, you OK there Panda Man?"

"Still a little jumpy. That was stupid close" Andy responded, pausing to let him catch up.

"You know… this little place is nice but summer always seems nice when it comes calling." Mickey said as they walked along.

"Yeah, I can't see us all here in a year's time. It will not sustain us, for all its pretty ways it is just another stop along the way to … wherever." Andy agreed.

Mickey seemed to be chewing on something then he said "The old tunnel systems. All through the land right? I mean … some of the internal tunnels like the metro… go all the way through cities and towns… all chewing along… then there are the old coal, gold… salt… copper…"

Andy glanced at him "You wanna start looking for mps of tunnel systems? Makes sense these things would not think to go down below… wandering around aimlessly in the light up here."

"I am just thinking. I know is sounds weird but… I remember a planet the Doctor took me to once. It was extreme heat on top. The seasons could change in a day. They all lived underground in tunnels. If we can get the old system tunnels, we can find areas… like pockets right? In the old days when building these they had entire underground homes built for the workers. These areas had sleeping facilities, running water… plumbing. The works. Simple, a little clinical but safe. We get in one of those for the winter and we are golden."

"Like the Hub" Andy said softly to himself, then saw Mickey's look of interest "Sorry. The Hub was Torchwood's Base. Ianto took me down here a couple of times when the Captain was off on his own adventures."

"The Captain?"

"Jack Harkness."

Mickey stopped walking, staring at the man who was slowly walking away from him totally unaware that he had brought up a travelling companion of the Doctor's Mickey knew well. Mickey took a breath and ran after him, falling into step again as Andy said "… and it was metal with grating and stuff. He said is was from the construction men. Their home base. Of course, they made it their base. Captain Harkness lived down there, I think Ianto did most of the time too."

"I know him" Mickey said softly "Jack. I know Captain Cheesecake Well. Man… what is that saying about so many degrees of separation? That in the end everyone knows everyone in some weird way?"

"Ianto told me tunnels are under the ground everywhere, some civilization of aliens built them. We just have to… hang on. He said the name. Um…." Andy stopped walking as he tried to remember the name of the town Ianto had told him one night over a point of Brains, almost insistent that Andy repeat it.

"Derbyshire!" Andy finally said with triumph. "The Silurian Lizard People had an underground facility in Derbyshire. The Nuclear Power Plant did something … woke them or something for some sort of hibernation. Apparently the Doctor had to sort them out. Yes. Tunnel systems in the ground. All connected with their own power and filtration system… and we can seal the doors… like little towns down there."

"Silurian" Mickey repeated "Lizard People. You know… that sounds so stupid it might be true. Derbyshire. Christ … that is a fair trek."

"Yeah, for what might not even be there. I know… but … even if it is no good anymore, it might gave us an idea of another colony, or another home base or something? Maps?" Andy said, then said to him "I suggest a little excursion. You and me… go check this theory out. We take the motorbikes, will only be a few days right?"

"She might not like it" Mickey warned.

"Not if she gets to come" a voice said and they both yelped like school boys caught looking at dad's playboy magazine behind the bike shed, swinging to find Martha there with her hands on her hips "Tunnel systems you say? Sounds safer than what we have now."

"Well … yeah" Andy nodded.

Martha smiled "Good. Let's see about that then."


	24. Derbyshire

They left after lunch, the road to Derbyshire unknown and they wanted daylight before their first might away at one of the villages along the way. Mickey took point with Andy and Martha behind easily keeping up.

They had just a backpack each and one saddlebag on Martha's mike with food. They would forage as they went and fill the saddle bags with stuff they might need, want or those they left behind would be happy to find in there upon their return.

It was late afternoon, the air starting to lighten before the evening chill when they got to the village they wanted to spend the night at. Mickey went into a house chosen at random, swept and gave the all clear. They quickly made a ramp up one side of the front steps and took the bikes inside with them. This was done without speaking, all of them knowing the Meaters might do anything at night and they did not want to come out in the morning to find their bikes trashed.

Also, humans might see them sitting on the porch and know someone ws there.

Stealth.

That was the key word for this trip.

They searched the house and made the decision to make their bedroom in the upstairs office that overlooked the street below, creating a secondary security barrier at the bottom of the stairs so it Meaters did somehow get in, they were still safe. I bit of overkill maybe but they were taking no chances. This was not a 'do or die situation' …this was a 'get back safe' one. This might be a game changer for their little group and they were determined to get this right.

"If we can sort out old tunnel systems that intersect… or are close enough that we only need to be topside for short space of time while travelling from place to place, this could really mean the continuation of our people" Andy said out loud as they watched the sun going down outside, darkness descending.

"Well… we agreed to keep things quiet and dark so… I will take first shift" Martha said as they all started to prepare for bed. There would be no lights and no sound. They would go so quiet anyone or anything would not know they were even there.

"I will take the one from about ten or eleven" Mickey said and Andy nodded, happy to take the early morning shift as he was a morning person and knew Mickey was not. Martha nodded and got into the bed, Andy slipping in beside her and they were soon warm, asleep and safe as Mickey stood watching out the bedroom window where he could see the street below but not be seen by anyone looking up.

He settled for a long night.

It was about two or three when Andy woke, still warm against Martha and he sat up with horror as he looked to the window to find Mickey still there silently watching. He slid from the bed and padded over to take his place. Martha was going to be pissed to find she had slept though her shift but she clearly needed it.

Andy watched Mickey slip into the warm spot he had just vacated and felt no annoyance or jealousy a Martha moved in her sleep to snuggle into the man. Why would he? She was more than enough to go around, larger than life and he loved her so much that if she was happy that was all that mattered.

It helped that he really liked Mickey too.

Andy took his time to quietly check the street below and other than a horse wandering along aimlessly, there was nothing. The horse was a good sign, after all … the Meaters had not got to it so maybe there were….ah. There we go.

Two of them, a fair distance behind the horse as it wandered, like wake after a row boat, pulling a third from the shadows that Andy had not even seen previously. Fuck. Mickey probably missed that too. It was like they had been waiting for something. Poised or maybe…well… powered down? Waiting for something to come along.

Jesus.

Snipers.

Andy made a mental note to tell the others about this in the morning and to take an early morning wander to check the side alleys before they blithely took off on their bikes. It seemed that they didn't move too fast, but they had traction.

Andy's only comfort here was that the horse didn't seem to care and it seemed in better shape than the Meaters. He moved to another window to watch as one almost touched the horse and the horse took off running, it's hooves lashing out as it bucked and then ran.

So it does know what they are.

Clearly is not afraid of them, knows it is dominant and Andy didn't feel any fear for it. It seems to be a survivor.

Like him.

He found comfort in that.


	25. and so it goes...

"Derbyshire" Mickey said as he sat on the bike pointing to the road sign "Christ. We made good time. These bikes are so much better than cars."

"agreed, especially with little speed demons like us" Martha laughed, then turned in her seat to look at Andy who was looking around at the high stone fencing "OK?"

"Just remembering those ones back there that laid in wait. We don't know what is on the other side of these walls, I would rather we kept moving until we are safely behind the doors of the council chambers" Andy told her and they all agreed to move.

They moved through the streets and stopped twee as Meaters appeared, mowing them down with malice. Sadly they saw no signs of life. Mickey even walked a short distance away and yelled loudly, knowing it might bring Meaters. Which it did. No one called back.

"As they stood in the mayoral chambers going over maps Andy said softly "Seems sad. Humanity went down without much of a fight right? We were all lambs to the slaughter in the end."

"Not all" Martha said softly, her hand closing over his "We are still fighting."

Andy nodded, not wanting to answer as he walked over to look out the window. He saw Meaters wandering about, called in by the noise they had made getting in here and he was doing a mental count in his head of their ammo needed to get back out when Mickey said "Got them! Municipal tunnels. Here… some of the old tunnel systems marked out for the telephone system too."

"Great. Can we go and find somewhere to hunker down?" Andy asked.

"If we sleep in a house here tonight after pillaging a little, we can make a full run for home first thing in the morning right?" Martha pointed out, looking over at Mickey who pulled his face, then rolled up and folded maps he wanted, watching as Andy pulled some out as well.

"Water ways" Andy said softly "In case we need to go by boat or something."

"Good thinking" Mickey pointed at him with a long rolled map as Andy was picking another up. Cue an impromptu sword fight as Martha sat looking over old county records like nothing was happening. Not only was she getting used to these tow acting like fools around one another, it was comforting to see that there was a friendship there.

She could not choose.

Honestly, if it came down to a choice between them… she could not choose. She needed them both. She felt this deep down in her bones. Andy's gentle thoughts and Mickey's excited ones. They seem to please her.

She sat back as she finally saw that the town of them combined were a version of the Doctor. Yes. That made sense.

And damn… they can ran too.

.

.

.

.

The next morning they took off with goodies for others and a light mood to the air. They knew they would be home by dark, maps on board and plans afoot.

They would take to the tunnels, coming up for air every now and then as they shifted sites. Staying several weeks.. months even at sites they liked before moving on.

Deep down she knew they had somewhere to go.

Somewhere to be.

And someone was waiting for them.

.

.

.

.

And this is where I shall end this one. As we now they did use the tunnels and they did find where they needed to be. The ones waiting for them using tunnels too by the time they finally get the place where dreams come true and children are safe.

Thanks for reading, I pray you are safe too xxxx

Any suggestions for what story next????


End file.
